


early

by marisabenito



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 18:23:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marisabenito/pseuds/marisabenito





	early

He was just stepping out of the shower when the doorbell started ringing like crazy.

“I’m coming, I’m coming”, he said while wrapping a towel around his waist, “This better be something really important”, he muttered to himself.

It kinda was.

“Hey! I know I’m ear- wow. I wasn’t expecting you like this”, the young man at his door said surprisingly as he opened the door. He was wearing black tight jeans and a purple shirt, and carried a paper bag in his right hand.

“Dare, you’re _two hours_ early! You weren’t supposed to be here until seven! I still need to get everything ready!”

“Well, let me in at least? I’ll explain you now.”

“Sure, come in, come in. I’m just a little shocked. You’re usually the one who’s late to our dates”

“I know. Don’t worry. But heeey, don’t I get a welcome kiss?” he said teasingly to his boyfriend.

“Hmm, I don’t know…” he joked, while he approached him and gave him a peck on the lips, “what are you carrying here?”, he asked him as he pulled away, looking to the paper bag Darren was carrying.

“You’ll know it once we’ve had dinner. I brought dessert this time.” He said, smiling to his boyfriend and leaving the bag on the table before wrapping his arms around the other man’s waist. “Well, unless you wanna have dessert before dinner, that’s it…”, he said teasingly, starting to untie the towel. “Damn, Chris, you’re so hot…”, he whispered to him, and then attacked his boyfriend’s neck.

Chris was surprised by his boyfriend’s sudden lust attack, and he pulled away with a laugh. "Damn, Dare, what’s with you today? Let me at least put on some underwear.”

“Why are you caring about underwear now? I’d remove it anyway. It’s been five days since I last saw you, love… I missed you so much”, he said, wrapping his arms around him tight and resting his chin on his boyfriend’s shoulder.

“I know, I missed you too, Dare.” He kissed his boyfriend on the lips, “but I really want tonight to be special. I was planning even on locking Brian in a room”, he joked.

“Wow, you never do that. You must have missed me a lot”

“You can’t even imagine how much”

“Trust me, I kinda do”, he said, kissing him on the mouth, this time very passionately, and his boyfriend started kissing back with the same eager. “I love you so much…”, he whispered to hi

“I love you too”, he replied, “Now let me go get dressed, because this is not fair. You look stunning and look at me”.

“To be honest, I quite like you more like this…”, Darren replied, looking for Chris’ mouth again.

“Shh, let me go. I’m gonna get dressed and then we’ll have dinner. You wait here.”

“But…”

“Hey, the sooner I get dressed, the sooner we have dinner, and you know what comes after that.”

“Dessert”, he whispered.

“Yep. Dessert. I’ll be done in fifteen!”, he said, getting into the bathroom to get ready.

“Hurry!” Darren shouted, and Chris saw himself smiling in the reflect in the mirror.


End file.
